The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
It is known to provide a gaming system including a gaming controller arranged to generate a random result and apply game rules to the result to determine a game outcome for which a player may be awarded a prize if a predetermined winning outcome occurs. A player can place a wager to play the game and typically the wagered amount will represent a number of credits or a monetary value. A prize awarded to a player based on a winning outcome can be based on the amount wagered to play the game.
There is a need for an alternative game in order to maintain or increase player interest and enjoyment.